Forgiveness
by Indigo Bowing
Summary: Everyone has flaws, and Riley and Lucas are no exception. Some people are just better at hiding them than others. But what happens when flaws are revealed? When Riley sees something in Lucas that he never wanted anyone to see? Read and find out! Rated T because I'm more than just slightly paranoid. Oneshot!


_**Author's Note: Hello hello, everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! My name is Indigo Bowing, but I go by Indi. (Pronounced Inn-Dee)**_

 _ **I've had this idea for a while now, and I've been working on it for months. This is my first fanfiction, so please, be kind with the reviews. I love fanfiction and Rucas. Rucas shippers have been few lately, with all the Lucaya that seems to be happening, but I refuse to give up. I think there's still hope for us.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the story, and please leave a review! I want to know what you think of my one shot. If you have any constructive criticism, I would love to know how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Love, Indi**_

Seventeen year old Riley and eighteen year old Lucas sat side by side in the corner booth of Topanga's, talking about absolutely nothing, and positively everything all at once.

The outside winter sky was a dull gray, and snowflakes were beginning to fall.

The warm smell of cinnamon rolls, spices, and hot chocolate heavily laced the cold air, and combined with the red and orange hues of the walls, the entire place looked warm and inviting, attracting freezing passerby's.

It was a normal day, for the most part at least.

They had gone to school, and after that, had walked to Svorski's, or better known as Topanga's now, and hung out with their friends, Maya and Farkle.

Maya had had to leave, after about an hour, because her grandma was sick, and waiting for her back at her apartment.

Farkle had offered to help, an offer which Maya declined, but Farkle followed her anyway, leaving Riley and Lucas alone.

And so, the young couple talked about school, debated about sports, and overall, enjoyed the other's company.

Everything was fine, until Riley said something.

It wasn't anything rude, or mean, quite the opposite in fact; but it was something that left Lucas... Unsettled, to say the least.

.*.*.*.

"-I mean, what was I SUPPOSED to say to that?" Lucas laughed, recalling a funny incident in Texas.

Riley giggled.

"Gosh, I love you," she said, shaking her head, still laughing.

Lucas became quiet, an almost stony look taking place in his now widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, concerned.

"... Why do you say that?" Lucas asked, after a moment.

"Say what?"

"Why do you say 'I love you'?"

"Um... Because I love you? Why?" Riley giggled, nervously.

"Riley, I don't know if I'm ready to say... The 'L' word back. That doesn't bother you? It doesn't bother you that I'm not ready to say it?"

"I didn't say 'I love you' to hear it back, Lucas. I said it to make sure you knew," Riley said, feeling almost annoyed that Lucas didn't know that. It was who she was.

"You didn't answer my question. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't."

Though her answer sounded confident, Lucas knew Riley better than almost anyone. He knew that she was lying.

Lucas sighed.

"Why don't you just give up on me, Riley? I don't know how any of this is supposed to work, and I don't feel ready to say 'I love you' yet. You're amazing, and can do so much better than me. Why don't you give up on me and go find someone else?"

Lucas turned around, his back facing Riley. It was his way of setting her free.

He expected her to walk away, and to never speak to him again, but if she found someone worthy of her because if this incident, he would set her free and break his own heart a million times over again for her. Riley deserved someone who could fearlessly tell her the things that were in their heart.

It was all for her. She just couldn't see it yet.

But he underestimated Riley.

The beautiful girl scooted closer to the boy she had fallen in love with, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll never give up on you, Lucas," she said.

He looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about."

Lucas stood.

"Maybe I'm not worth thinking about."

With that, he left Svorski's, and left Riley, his princess, all alone.

.*.*.*.

Riley didn't come home through the front door, like she usually did.

She entered her room through the fire escape.

No, her heart just wasn't in it. In fact, her heart wasn't even with her. It was shattered, and in pieces, on the floor of her mother's restaurant.

Of course, this begged the question, did she know what love was? She believed that everyone could love in a different way, and therefore there was no definition of love.

Love to her was dancing in the rain, and stolen glances. It was the fireworks that erupted whenever he was near her, and the smiles that made it feel like everything would be okay.

It was the feeling that magic truly existed in the world, and it was when a single look could make her feel like she was soaring through the sky.

But while she had once been quite certain she knew, she wasn't so sure any more. She thought she knew Lucas. She never once thought that he would hurt her.

She shut the window behind her, and latched it, and then crawled onto her bed, tears rolling down her face.

She was home alone.

Cory had to supervise detention, and wouldn't be home for another half hour. Topanga was at work, and Auggie was at Ava's.

Riley didn't want to bother Maya, and just... Couldn't talk to Farkle. She didn't want him to be involved. It might ruin either his and Lucas' friendship, or her's and Farkle's.

So, Riley did the only thing she could think of.

She pulled out her phone, and called the only one who MIGHT understand.

After a few rings, they picked up.

"Coons and Associates, Topanga Matthews speaking."

"Mom?"

"Hey, Sweetheart! How was school?" Topanga greeted, in a cheerful tone, confused as to why Riley called.

"Mom, when are you coming home?" Riley asked, her voice shaky from choking back tears. **  
**

"I get off work in about an hour. Why? What's wrong?" She asked, confused and worried. Riley didn't sound right, and she wasn't sure why.

"Never mind. I'm fine, we'll talk when you get off work," Riley said, changing her mind about talking to her mom, and shutting down the conversation. **  
**

"Riley, Wai-"

"See you later. Love you. Bye," Riley hung up.

Topanga knew something wasn't right, and she wasn't about to let her daughter go through, whatever it was she was going through, alone. Riley wouldn't call unless something serious had happened.

"Bill," She said, addressing her personal assistant. "I need the rest of today off."

Bill nodded, and said, "I'll notify the firm."

"Thanks," Topanga said, gratefully. "Call me if something happens on that Merrywether case, will you?"

Bill nodded.

With that. she grabbed her keys, and purse, put on her coat, and headed home.

.*.*.*.

"Riley?" Topanga called, stepping through the front door of her home.

Riley didn't answer, which was very unlike her. It worried Topanga.

She walked quickly to Riley's room, and pressed her ear to the door.

She couldn't hear anything, other than muffled sniffling.

Topanga opened the door.

"Riley, honey? Are you alright? Are you sick?" She asked, upon seeing Riley.

Riley's light makeup was running down her face, her eyes were red, and puffy. She was sniffling, and she was in her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

"Mom, why are you home?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I got the rest of today off. What's wrong?" She asked, sitting on Riley's bed, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"L-lucas... He... I don't even know! I think... I think we broke up... For real this time."

"Tell me exactly what happened," Topanga said.

Riley's eyes started to water all over again.

"He basically told me to forget about him and move on. Mom... I told him I loved him. And then he told me I shouldn't. I told him I thought about him everyday, and he told me he wasn't worth thinking about! He said I should find someone else. Then... He just walked away!" Riley sobbed. "I put myself out there, and... He rejected me."

"Oh... Riley..." Topanga whispered, hugging her daughter even tighter.

Half an hour passed, and Riley was finally out of tears.

"W-was I wrong in telling him h-how I felt?" She asked, in a hoarse croak.

Topanga sighed.

"No, baby girl, I think he's just scared. I think he's confused, and unsure of what to do."

Riley sniffled.

"Then why did he leave me like that? Why didn't he just say that? And why is he confused or scared in the first place?"

"I'm not really sure," Topanga answered, truthfully.

"Then what do I do?" Riley asked.

"Well... I think he just needs a little time, Riley. I suggest letting him come to you. Don't bombard him with questions the next time you see him, and don't avoid him, but let him come to you. He'll come when he's ready."

.*.*.*.

Lucas' POV

I... I can't believe I did that.

I am an idiot; A complete and utter idiot.

A stupid, worthless, ridiculous, and... scared idiot.

Scared of rejection, heartbreak, and of feelings. I'm afraid of saying, 'I love you', because... Well... Do I know what love is? Probably not.

I know I feel strongly for Riley, but I don't know that I can confidently and truthfully say those three words just yet.

I'm still a kid... Sorta. I feel like it at least.

When I was younger, I thought once I was in high school, that I would be confident, mature, and would have everything in life figured out.

I guess a lot of things are different when you're six and dreaming impossible dreams. Impossible like having life figured out by Junior year.

I still feel like the awkward twelve year old kid I was back in Texas.

And now, because I'm afraid of returning a phrase that really wasn't said in a totally serious way, I have probably just lost Riley.

I was never good enough for her in the first place...

As I stare up at the ceiling, laying on the floor of my bedroom, I begin to wonder what will happen next.

Is she going to confront me at school? Never speak to me again?

Should I just not show up?

I know I hurt her...

Gosh, I am such a coward.

.*.*.*.

Third Person POV:

For the rest of the school week, all four friends were on edge. After a little while, Riley told Maya what had happened. Maya was angry at Lucas, and Farkle didn't know what had happened, but could sense something was wrong. It was a little more than obvious. Riley didn't speak more than two words at a time to Lucas, fearing that she would push him too far, and Lucas... He was distant. He would sit a little farther away from them, he wouldn't look at Maya or Riley in the eye, and every time he looked at Riley, he would see the hurt he had inflicted upon her, making him hate himself even more.

But what he didn't realize was that the hurt he saw, was not caused by what happened at Toppanga's, but by the fact that he wouldn't speak to her. She was scared she would send him running once more, and this time for good.

So she said almost nothing, and it hurt both of them.

After a while, Farkle became fed up with his friends. He felt left out, not knowing what had happened, and he just wanted his friends to be happy again.

Maya, while still angry with Lucas for hurting Riley, could feel her patience wearing thin. She saw what this was doing to Riley, and she hated it.

Something had to be done.

Farkle gathered his courage, and decided to talk to Maya.

"They haven't had an actual conversation in a week and a half!" Farkle nodded towards Riley and Lucas, who were doing their best to not look at the other. "What's going on, Maya?"

Maya sighed.

"Long story short, Riley told Lucas she loved him and he left her in the restaurant. They've been like this ever since."

Farkle raised his eyebrows.

"Not to sound rude, but that's why they're acting like this? That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to break off everything," he said.

Maya nodded.

"I guess that's true, but to Riley, it was kind of a big deal. At least that's what she told me."

Farkle was quiet for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts.

"We need to fix this," He finally said. "Any ideas how?"

"A few," Maya said. "But if we do this, we do it my way. Got it?"

Farkle smiled.

"Got it.

"Great," She grinned.

Together, they started plotting.

The next day, they would put their plan into action.

But first, they needed to enlist the help of the person closest to Riley, the one who was eerily similar: Her father.

.*.*.*.

It was ready, Everything was in place. It was Saturday, and a chilly winter breeze was floating through the streets of New York.

Maya could feel it in her stomach. Something was going to happen, but she couldn't predict how it was going to turn out. It made her nervous, but they had to try.

She turned to Cory.

"You ready, Mr. Matthews?" She asked.

He nodded, but looked unsure.

"Do we have to get them back together? I mean, I'm perfectly content with Riley never having a boyfriend..." Cory trailed off.

Maya gave him a look.

"Yes, we do. Both Riley and Ranger Rick are miserable," she argued.

He let out a reluctant sigh.

"Alright, when do we put this plan into action?"

"In," Farkle checked his watch. "About ten minutes, so go get into positions."

Maya bobbed her head in agreement, almost absentmindedly. She looked like her mind was a million miles away.

"You ready, Maya?" Farkle asked.

She nodded again.

"Yep. Let's do this thing."

.*.*.*.

Lucas received the text from Farkle, telling him to meet him at the school immediately.

He gathered up the textbooks he was studying from, tossing them into his bag, and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

The Friar family lived about a block away from the school, so he just opened his front door and stepped outside.

"I'm going to the school, Farkle needs me for something. I'll be back later, Mama!" He called.

"Alright, be safe!" His mother called from the kitchen, in a thick southern accent.

With that, he closed the door behind him and began his jog to John Quincy Adams high school.

.*.*.*.

Riley was sitting at her bay window, when Maya knocked on the window. Riley opened it, letting her in.

"Hey, honey. How ya doing?" She said, sitting down.

"Fine... I think," Riley said, not making eye contact. "It still hurts, but... I'm okay."

Maya was quiet for a moment, and suddenly looked up.

"Ah crud!" She exclaimed.

Riley quickly turned to Maya.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I left my bag in the art room yesterday and I have a sketch I really need to work on," Maya explained.

"Well, let's go ask my dad if he can take us to the school to get it," Riley replied, standing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine... probably."

Riley walked out of her bedroom, with Maya right behind her.

"Dad?" She called.

Cory sat at the kitchen table grading essays recently given by his class.

"Hey Dad?"

Cory looked up.

"Yes?"

"Will you take Maya and I over to the school? She accidentally forgot her bag and sketchbook in the art room yesterday," Riley replied.

He looked back down at his papers, checking how much more he had to go. Not too many...

After a minute, he replied, standing.

"Yeah, I can take you. Let me just get the keys..."

.*.*.*.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the school, just minutes after Lucas had, unbeknownst to Riley.

"Farkle? Where are you, Bud?" Lucas called, wandering into Mr. Matthews classroom.

After he had stepped in, the door behind him swung shut.

"What the..." He muttered. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He walked to go out of the back door, a door he had ran out of many times before, when Maya and Riley appeared in the door.

"Riley, I'm sorry, but this is for the best." He heard Maya say.

All at once, Riley was on the ground before him, having been shoved a little too roughly by Maya. The backdoor closed, followed quickly by the clacking noise of it being locked.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," She said, pulling away from Lucas's touch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He responded.

The silence after that was awkward, and deafening.

They sat in their normal seats, staring straight ahead.

After a while, Lucas had had enough of the quiet.

"Riley, I-"

"Weather's been good lately, hasn't it?" Riley interrupted, not wanting to talk about what had happened. Just thinking about it gave her the beginning of a headache.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Riley, I'm so-"

"It's been pretty cold, but I don't mind. Do you?"

"No, I don't. Riley, please let me-"

"That's good, because we still have a good month left of winter, so-"

"Riley!" Lucas raised his voice.

Riley jumped, startled, but didn't say anything.

"Please, let me speak. I need to get this off my chest," Lucas said, pleading.

The girl remained silent, and avoided his gaze. He took her quietness as a green light to continue.

"Riley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I screwed up, and I know it. I... Burned a bridge that I never ever wanted gone. I was scared. Heck, I still am scared. I don't feel like I deserve you, and I don't think I ever will. You constantly see the best in the world, and all I see is... fear. I'm a coward, and I hate it. There's so much that I want to do, but I feel so small. I want to give you the world, but I can't. I mean, I can't even tell you I love you, because I'm such a coward. I'm not perfect. I try so hard to be, but I'm not. I'm so sorry Riley. I know I hurt you. I never meant to."

Riley peeked at him through her hair, which hid most of her face.

"I.. I feel like I'm crumbling to pieces without you, Riles. Like a part of me is missing. It doesn't feel right," Lucas finished.

"I've been feeling that way too, without you, I mean," Riley admitted, after a moment. "But why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way? That you were scared?"

"It wasn't something I wanted to admit. It's not a side of me that I wanted you to see."

Lucas' face showed an emotion that Riley had seen before, but never on him. It was an emotion she saw when she looked in the mirror. Insecurity. He looked down.

Riley stood, and walked to him.

"But Lucas, I want to know every side of you. Even the scared side. I'm scared too! I mean, we're not even finished with high school, but I know how I feel about you, and it scares me how strong those feelings are. We're still kids, but at the same time, we're not. I'm scared of the future. I'm scared of being an adult. I'm scared of the unknown. But I know that if I have you, then it will all work out. I just don't want to lose you, because of fear. Isn't love... Or whatever this is, stronger than fear? I want to know you, ALL of you. The scared side, the angry side, everything. Even though you don't think you're enough... You're perfect to me."

Lucas looked at her, searching for the right words to say. He wasn't sure what else to say, other than... He got out of his seat and took hold of her hands.

"Riley, you're the best person I know. I... I'm sorry it took so long, but... I love you."

Her mouth curled into a smile.

"I love you too, Lucas."

Riley wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest. Lucas held her, and they stood for a while, just in each others embrace.

"I missed you," Riley whispered.

"I missed you more than you could ever know, Riley," Lucas answered.

 ** _-End-_**


End file.
